


Wine

by GhastlyGhost



Series: King of Embers [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, LDK and Lorkhan was a ship too, i know someone ships them i've seen it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyGhost/pseuds/GhastlyGhost
Summary: A prompt answer from: http://kingofembers.tumblr.com/post/119272692249/wineSanguine visits the Leaper Demon King to give him a taste of one of his favored drinks. It's not a hit.





	

A red spirit. There were spirits of many different shapes and colors. This two-armed one, the demon knew.

“Blood prince, why are you here?” the king of leapers greeted with his head tilted and his ears crooked.

The red spirit stretched out a hand to the demon that held a large bottle while in the other hand he held a bowl. “I got you something, little star.”

The demon knelt down and took a closer look at the bottle. “What is it?”

“Let me show you.”

The red spirit plopped down onto the ground with his legs crossed and placed the bowl in front of him. He then poured something, that looked like the liquid that came from some fruits he’d let the demon taste, into it from the bottle, after which he put the bottle down and lifted the bowl to take a sip from it.

“It’s juice?” the demon asked, furrowing his brows a little.

“Sort of.“ The spirit offered the bowl to the demon with a kind smile. “Here. Have some.”

The demon took the bowl into his large hands and smelled the substance it held, which made him pull a rather displeased expression. It was a bitter smell, as if past its prime. The red spirit wanted him to drink this?

He gave the spirit a questioning look, but then thought that he wouldn’t be giving him this if it were something he thought to be harmful, so he turned his eyes back to the red drink and put his lips to the side of the bowl.

The flavor was not much better than the smell, and the demon frowned deeply as he swallowed the small bit he’d just consumed. He could hear the spirit chuckle when he put the bowl back down; his eyes still shut tight with his disgust at the taste of the stuff he was given.

“Why would you drink this?” he finally whined, which made the spirit laugh even louder.

“I see it’s not to your liking. I should have brought a sweeter one,” the spirit said, smiling brightly at the king of leapers. “I rather like the taste, but not all do, and some need time to get used to it. I gave it to the architect before too, and they responded just like you.”

Honestly, the demon didn’t understand what the spirit found so amusing about his reaction, but if it made him happy he wasn’t about to complain.

“Just like him,” the spirit sighed before moving closer to the demon and drinking more of the gross thing he’d brought with him. He leaned his head against the demon, with his eyes closed. “He hated the flavor too…”


End file.
